


Flying Boxes of Tea

by MixBerkaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixBerkaan/pseuds/MixBerkaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching Kageyama flirt was like picking at a hangnail and trying to act surprised when suddenly there was blood all over the cuticle. To be fair, there was an almost depressing curiosity about the whole affair, and, to his credit, Suga was hoping his friend would be successful on his own, but eventually there came a moment where Koushi was forced to face the reality that Kageyama might just need a little help.</p><p>or</p><p>Kageyama and Hinata are obtuse, and Suga is a matchmaker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Boxes of Tea

Watching Kageyama flirt was like picking at a hangnail and trying to act surprised when suddenly there was blood all over the cuticle. To be fair, there was an almost depressing curiosity about the whole affair, and, to his credit, Suga was hoping his friend would be successful on his own, but eventually there came a moment where Koushi was forced to face the reality that Kageyama might just need a little help.

It all started when Koushi told the short freshman in his Ethics class that his meal plan worked at the campus espresso shops, and that he worked at one of them. The redhead, who Koushi had later learned was named Shouyou, had been ecstatic at the news. Granted, he was ecstatic at just about everything else (and Koushi had almost regretted telling him he could purchase caffeine with his meal plan), but Hinata seemed to be struggling in his first year and Koushi succumbed to the urge to help him out a bit.

Sure enough, Shouyou appeared in Karasuno Coffee early the next morning. He was happy to see Koushi behind the counter, but things quickly went downhill when his wild gesticulations knocked over a display, sending boxes of tea flying. Koushi was about to wave it all off when a chilling voice pierced the post-cataclysmic stillness.

“What the hell, dumbass?!”

And there it was, the first time Koushi’s temperamental co-worker and hyperactive classmate laid eyes on each other.

Things didn’t really move forward from there, and every time Shouyou visited their little corner of the campus, the store devolved into a shouting match. At least it was never particularly busy at the time he usually came in.

For the life of him, Koushi couldn’t figure out why Shouyou didn’t just get his coffee at one of the other shops on campus, and, one day, he asked him. To his surprise, Shouyou blushed bright red and stammered out some excuse about their coffee being the best on campus. And, thus, the seed of suspicion was sown, growing steadily once Koushi learned that Shouyou was staying in a dorm that forced him to go out of his way to get to Karasuno in the mornings.

When Koushi began to notice that Kageyama made considerable efforts to interact with Shouyou when he came in, the upperclassman felt that things would probably turn out for the better.

Which led to the present situation. It was literally weeks after his revelation, and Kageyama and Shouyou’s best conversation had been laced with passive aggressive insults the entire time. They really were clueless.

Finally the day came when Koushi had decided enough was enough. He waited, watching as Tobio not-so-subtly made his way out of the kitchen into the front of the shop around the time Shouyou usually arrived. A chime filled the store and, sure enough, there he was, on the dot.

It was hard to restrain the smile as he watched Shouyou make a beeline for Tobio. The wild gestures began and, right on schedule, there went the stand of whatever Tobio was working on organizing (which Koushi wasn’t fully convinced was accidental).

While their argument filled the shop, Koushi set about making Shouyou’s usual order, finishing just as the yelling began to wind down. It was almost comical how predictable they could be.

Shouyou trotted over to claim his coffee, Tobio following along immediately and sliding behind the counter. Koushi swiped Shouyou’s student ID and handed him his coffee, the little gift securely in place. And 3…2…1…There it was. Shouyou blushing bright red and looking up to stare at Kageyama (who blushed furiously in response).

His work here was done. With one of the brighter grins he’s seen, Shouyou waved goodbye and rushed out of the shop. Not five minutes passed before Koushi heard the tell-tale chime of Kageyama’s text alert. Really, they were so predictable it was cute.

“Hey, Tobio? Go ahead and check that. I have the feeling it’ll be good news,” Koushi said as he walked back into the kitchen.

His blush from Shouyou’s visit finally receding, Kageyama gave him a strange look and pulled his phone out.

From the kitchen, Koushi shamelessly spied through the window, waiting. 3…2…1…There it was. Kageyama blushing an even brighter red, and unable to decide whether to glare, or smile. His work here was done. 

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! Here it is! My contribution to the 2015 Kagehina Exchange (@kagehinaexchange)! :D 
> 
> My assigned code number is 37!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Honestly, this is probably one of the best fanarts I’ve done so far! I spent a super long time on it and I was super motivated to make it as good as possible :) I love these two idiots, and I’m mildly obsessed with coffee shop and university AUs so yeah. That’s what it is!
> 
> P.S. Hinata’s text went something like: “My name is Hinata, not dumbass, dumbass. Wanna get dinner with me at the foodcourt at 7???”
> 
> P.P.S. Kageyama said yes.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [TheseFuckingFandoms](http://thesefuckingfandoms.tumblr.com)!


End file.
